In ophthalmologic surgery, it is important for a surgeon to have precise knowledge of the size and position of characteristic components of the patient eye, such as the size and position of the following: the iris, pupil or limbus.
In order to eliminate ametropia, for example, via laser ablation of the cornea (LASIK), a surgeon must know where the penetration point of the vision axis through the cornea of the patient eye lies. The surgeon should know precisely the position of this point also during a surgical procedure.
In cataract surgery, the position of the surgical incisions is important which the surgeon undertakes in the patient eye. Here, the natural lens of the human eye, in which a cataract has developed, is replaced by an artificial lens. For this purpose, the surgeon prepares an opening in the region of the limbus through the sclera or the cornea close to the iris. The patient eye can move during this procedure. Also, blood from injured blood vessels can cover the structures of characteristic components of the patient eye. For a surgeon, it is then difficult to find the correct location for surgical incisions in the patient eye.